


I got you, I won't let go

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Modern AU, Poe has cheesy feelings but he assumes them, Sexual Roleplay, Writer!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe loves that Ben is working so hard but sometimes he needs him to take a break and to focus on him.





	I got you, I won't let go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maybe He’s Amazed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871607) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> The title is from "I got you babe" song from Sonny & Cher
> 
> For Idrilhadhafang because I love writing for her and this verse is so great. The smut parts gave me so much fun to write.

Poe was sitting on their couch, working on a printed circuit for the laptop he was building for Ben for his birthday. Poe wondered for nights, unable to sleep while Ben was lying next to him, what he could have for his wonderful boyfriend. He wanted something meaningful and important but everything he thought about was rubbish or too romantic but cliché and Poe couldn’t do that. He wanted something original. 

Finally he thought about the laptop idea after Ben almost forget all his stuff another time, reminding Poe when he helped him to fix it and they weren’t yet together. That was the first time he came into this flat and he entered and discovered Ben’s universe. It was one of the significant moments of their relationship because Poe loved what he saw and he fell in love a little bit more with this man. 

Poe felt disappointed with himself when he found the laptop idea. It wasn’t original. It was cliché considering his field of study. And it wasn’t creative at all. Poe sometimes felt a little bit embarrassed at how he wasn’t creative at all, especially with being the partner of a author. Ben was able to create everything from nothing. He didn’t need a lot to invent a whole story and this ability always amazed Poe. He could spend nights in Ben’s arms, listening to him creating a captivating story just from Poe’s silly idea. 

But finally he made peace with the idea. Ben was maybe an artist but he was also a really down-to-earth man. And he loved to watch Poe working on his mechanics. He admitted once that he reminded him when he was a little boy and he was watching his father doing the same. It always brang him peace and Poe was happy to give back to Ben such wonderful memories. And he had to confess that seeing Ben’s burning eyes following his fingers when he was working, knowing that he was able to tease Ben’s sexual arousal with such a simple things gave him pride. 

Poe was still working on his _ computer stuff  _ in Ben’s own words, always grumbling that it was making any sense for him and Poe was probably a science magician. Poe always laughed when Ben was grumpy about things he couldn’t understand. It was a thing he was loving so much in Ben, this need to understand everything and Poe spent long hours trying to explain computer engineering to Ben, always ending with Poe distracting Ben from his frustration, often with kisses and not only on Ben’s sinful mouth. Poe frowned, trying to focus on his task and not on Ben’s body, maybe a little bit awkward but so sensual and Poe had really difficulties to not join him at his desk, few meters from him. Ben not being aware of the tentation he was always struck Poe. And always gave him the urge to prove him that he was wrong and that Poe was right. 

When he heard a sigh coming from his partner, Poe looked up, and maybe he was relieved to have an excuse to abandon his work and spending some time with his lover who wrote all the day, ignoring Poe. Poe was used to it, he knew it was important for Ben to not stop while he was in full motivation mode but it always made him upset when he wasn’t able to spend the evening with Ben, doing stuff to relax like watching a movie and cuddling on the couch. 

Ben was leaning back in his seat, his face buried in his hands and after few seconds, Poe could see that his hands were shaking. It looked like his boyfriend had just written an hard scene and was close to break. It was time for Poe to do something. The young man stood up and joined him in quick steps. 

 

* * *

 

Ben jumped when he felt Poe’s hands posing on his shoulders and pressing hard. Soon, he slid down his hands from his face and looked at Poe above him. Poe could see the tensed features around Ben’s mouth and he hated it. He loved every expression from Ben’s face because it was fascinating but his mouth was definitely made to smile and not to scowl. 

 

“Hard scene?” whispered Poe and Ben nodded.

 

Poe smiled slightly to him and his boyfriend gave him a shy smile back, still not use to have Poe to support him in these moments. Poe was still massaging Ben’s shoulders and he smiled when he saw Ben closing his arms, his features relaxing in comfort and happiness. Poe leant forward to kiss his forehead, he was loving taking care of Ben. And he was loving that Ben was letting him do it. Poe’s last boyfriend before Ben hated his caring behavior, finding it suffocating and Poe tried to not do the same with Ben, not wanting to lose him but then he understood that the young man needed and wanted comfort and was loving affection, even if he was claiming the reverse. 

 

“Thank you!” whispered Ben, pressing Poe’s left hand in one of his. 

“Anytime my giant nerd!” smiled Poe against Ben’s skin and Ben pinched Poe’s hand to punish him. Poe only laughed for answer. 

“Tiny dork.” groaned Ben and Poe pressed hard Ben’s collarbone. “Ouch.” he whined, removing his body from Poe’s hands. 

“Be gentle with me. I’m trying to comfort you.” scolded Poe, his fake severe tone contradicted by the huge grin on his face. 

“I’m sorry.” whispered Ben, kissing Poe’s hand and the young man caressed Ben’s cheekbone with his thumb. “Please, forgive me!” he added, pouting. 

“How could I resist to these sinful lips?” answered Poe, his thumb stroking Ben’s lower lip and he heard Ben’s breath hitching. 

 

Ben, burning eyes on Poe decided to bit the thumb on his lips and Poe’s eyes couldn’t look away. Then he leant forward and took Ben’s lips in a deep kiss and Ben slid an arm around Poe’s back, trying to drag him closer. When they broke apart, forehead against forehead, they shared a sweet smile. 

 

“Thank you!” whispered Ben.

“You’re thanking me too much.”Poe laughed while stroking Ben’s hair. “But my pleasure.” he added, kissing Ben’s nose and the young man wrinkled, not really understand Poe’s obsession for this part of his face that he wasn’t really liking. 

 

Then Poe stood up, his arms around Ben’s neck and Ben leant against him, his head buried in Poe’s belly. They shared a long silence, Poe sliding his fingers in Ben’s silky hair and his boyfriend answering with moans. It was in moments like that that Poe could really see them spending their life together, old men still deeply in love and bantering like the first day after fifty years of marriage. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” asked Poe, still stroking Ben’s hair. 

“Kylo killed Snoke.” said Ben and Poe froze few seconds.

 

He knew what Kylo Ren and Snoke represented. He knew what Ben put in this story from his personal experience. And after reading TFA, Poe was feeling sick, not being able to imaging this creepy bastard doing that to the man he loved. This night, after he finished to read Ben’s novel, he sat with him on this couch and he asked him to tell him what happened to the real him. Ben was a little bit reluctant and Poe was alright with waiting for him to be ready but he reassured him with all his love and confidence and so Ben decided to tell him. It has been an harsh night, for both of them. They ended up crying in each other arms and since, Poe’s protectiveness got stronger. 

So to learn that Ben’s alias killed his own abuser, even if it was in fiction, it was big step for Ben and Poe understood the whole weight of this act for Ben’s life. Poe tightened his embrace around Ben’s neck and he bent over to put his temple against Ben’s. Ben’s hands came to press Poe’s arms.

 

“How are you feeling?” asked Poe, worried.

“Exhausted.” sighed Ben. “Shaken.” he added and Poe kissed his temple. “Relieved.” he finished, looking at Poe, seemingly a little bit lost.

“I’m here.” answered Poe, whispering in Ben’s ear and his boyfriend kissed Poe’s forearm, nodding but unable to talk more. 

 

Poe let him time. It was an huge step, Ben finally becoming free of his heavy past and it will not be easy or always pleasant but they were a team, together, they will manage the change. Poe couldn’t be more confident in their future than he was now. And he was so proud of him. 

Poe was slightly rocking Ben in his arms, the young man taking comfort in their hug when his eyes got attracted by few words on the screen. He didn’t want to do that. He never read Ben’s work without his approval but these words just jumped out of the page to Poe’s eyes. 

 

“Kylo is becoming Supreme Leader?” asked Poe, stunned. 

 

Ben opened back his eyes, still a little bit lost in Poe’s embrace before he understood what Poe was talking about. He looked at him and Poe seemed really shocked by Kylo’s new arc and Ben felt all the insecurities he got when he thought about this idea coming back.

 

“Hum yes.” mumbled Ben.” But I’m not sure about that. It feels...kinda...out of character.” he explained, chewing on his lower lip. 

 

Poe could see his boyfriend blushing and becoming uncomfortable front of his silence but something in Poe’s brains stopped when they caught  _ Supreme Leader Ren _ written on the page. Poe admitted since a long time that he was attracted to the fictional character that was Kylo Ren. It wasn’t a surprise since Ben put a lot of himself in this character. And Poe loved his sweet, wonderful, amazing and dorky boyfriend. But he couldn’t help himself to be attracted to this strength and danger emanating from his body. And Kylo Ren was exploring that so well that he had a lot of fantasies and wet dreams about Kylo Ren. The fact that he was wearing Ben’s face, and having Ben’s eyes and voice and the same mannerisms than Ben was only multiplying Poe’s attirance for this character.

When he imagined him as a Supreme Leader, he could see the power and danger and dominance magnifying this majestic stature and it put Poe’s body on fire, thousand of butterflies in his stomach and his blood running at full speed in his veins. He felt his cheeks burning. He never talked about his fantasies about Kylo to Ben. He feared Ben’s reaction. Kylo was, in Ben’s opinion, the worst part of him and he probably wouldn’t take well the fact that Poe was aroused by him. So Poe never proposed the sexual roleplay idea which was haunting his mind since months. But now with his erection growing against Ben’s back, it was difficult to hide it. 

 

“Poe?” asked Ben, confused.

 

Poe wasn’t looking at Ben, ashamed but he took a deep breath before kneeling front of Ben. He promised to him to always be honest. He took Ben’s hands in his and when he looked up, he could see the worry filling Ben’s beautiful brown eyes and he hoped that his confession wouldn’t change anything between them. He didn’t want to lose Ben’s respect or to lose Ben at all. 

 

“I will confess something to you that will maybe not please you but try to listen to me until the end, alright?” asked Poe.

“Poe! You’re worrying me.” said Ben, shifting on his seat, uncomfortable. 

“I fantasize about Kylo Ren.” breathed out Poe and he could feel Ben freezing. 

“What?” whispered Ben, shocked. “You...you can’t. He...he is the worst part of myself and…”

“That’s precisely what I’m attracted to him Ben!” answered firmly Poe, pressing Ben’s hands to ground and not letting him having a panic attack like his shorts breaths and rambling suggested it would happen. “Because he is a part of you.” said Poe, stroking Ben’s lock of hair which fell front of his eyes.

“But he is the worst part of me.” whispered Ben, completely lost, sounding like a child.

“When I fell in love with Ben, I fell with all of you. Not just the pleasant parts.” smiled sadly Poe. 

 

Ben wasn’t looking at him, his eyes focused on his feet and Poe understood he needed time to process all of this in his mind. Poe continued to stroked Ben’s hands with his thumbs. After long minutes, Ben looked up at him.

 

“You’re really loving him?” he asked, shyly.

“I do.” answered Poe. 

“And you feel sexual arousal for him.” said Ben. “Even if he is dangerous?”

“Maybe precisely because he is dangerous.” answered Poe, slightly embarrassed. 

 

Ben looked at him, surprised. Poe bit down his lower lip, trying to not worrying. Ben was rejecting him for the moment, maybe he could accept this part of Poe. 

 

“So…” began Ben, anxious. “I’m keeping Supreme Leader Ren?” he asked, a small smile on his lips.

“Thank you!” prayed Poe to the sky, relieved, before leaning up to kiss Ben. 

 

When their kiss broke, Poe could see that Ben’s mind was already running with ideas and soon, Ben would be back to writing, Poe losing his full attention and he was reluctant to let that happening now that he caught it. 

 

“I have the next scene in mind.” said Ben, already going back to his laptop but Poe caught his hips in his hands and didn’t let him go.

“No no no! Now that I have you, you’re mine for the rest of the night.” he said with his most serious voice. 

“Poe!” whined Ben. “That’s a really good scene. And I will have forget it in the morning.” 

“That’s a lie and we both know how wonderful is your memory.” answered Poe with a smirk. “But...I propose you a challenge.” he added, his most seductive voice coming to life and he could see that Ben was definitely intrigued. 

“I’m listening.” said Ben, his competitive side reappearing. 

“You will write your scene while I give you a blow job.” smirked Poe and he saw Ben’s knuckles becoming white while grabbing the seat handles. “If you manage to finish before I make you come, you win. If I make you come before the end, I win.” he explained, burning eyes piercing through Ben’s deep eyes. 

“What is the reward?” asked Ben, swallowing hard and Poe smiled when he saw Ben’s erection beginning to grow. 

“If you win, I’m your slave for the rest of the night.” whispered Poe, seductively bending on Ben. 

“And if you win?” asked Ben, licking his own lips when he felt Poe’s hot breath on his skin.

“You bring Supreme Leader Ren in our bedroom.” answered Poe in Ben’s ear, sending shivers in his spine. 

 

Ben looked at hip with big eyes. Poe waited patiently, trying to not show his nervousness. It was a risk. He just hoped that Ben would be willing to take it. 

 

“Deal.” answered Ben, defiant eyes looking at Poe and Poe smiled before kissing Ben’s mouth at the corner, caressing slowly Ben’s chin with few fingers before sinking on his knees, under the table and between Ben’s legs. 

 

He was admiring Ben’s strong legs in the jeans when he heard his boyfriend typing quickly on the keyboard of his laptop and so Poe hurried up, determined to win this bet. He opened Ben’s jeans, Ben’s dick being now almost full hard and with a killing slowness, he stripped down Ben’s pants, smiling hungrily when he saw his boyfriend’s sex appearing. 

Above him, he could hear Ben typing slower than before and Poe blew on Ben’s prick to tease him. His boyfriend froze for few seconds and Poe chuckled. Ben heard him and competitive bastard as much as Poe, he typed back furiously, giving urgence to Poe. Poe stroke Ben’s tights with his both hands, up and down and he could feel the other man relaxing under his fingers. 

Poe didn’t yet anymore to take Ben in his mouth. He knew how quick the man could be when he was motivated and Poe was determined to not let him the time to crush down his fantasy. He heard Ben’s moan when his mouth closed around him and Poe couldn’t help to moan back when he felt Ben’s heavy and hot dick against his tongue, sending pleasant vibrations in Ben’s body. 

Poe felt his pants becoming tighter themselves and he did everything in his power to not slide an hand in his trousers to take himself. He needed his full attention on Ben and he hoped that his now almost painful erection would be taken care by Ben later in the night. Hopefully while he would be bent over their bed with Ben pounding hard in him. 

Poe sucked up hard and Ben hit hard the desk, bringing a smirk on Poe’s lips. He could hear him grumbling things and Poe would have probably chuckled if his mouth wasn’t full of Ben’s dick. Poe decided to deep throating Ben, knowing it was the best way to bring him to climax quickly. So Poe took him deep few times, scratching with his teeth few times and Ben swore, his legs tensed and Poe couldn’t hear anymore the typing but it wasn’t mattering anymore. His only goal now was to give pleasure to Ben, to make him feel good. No more fantasy, no more bet. Just love. Just Ben. 

He felt Ben’s hand on his hair to aware him that he will be close to come but Poe was having none of this. He took this hand in his, pressed it down on Ben’s tight and with two more head moves, Ben came hard in throat, his hips trying to not thrust too much to not hurt Poe. When it was over, Ben got boneless in his seat while Poe took him one last time whole in his throat, cum dripping from his mouth before letting him go. He then buried his nose in Ben’s pubic hair, filling his nose with Ben’s smell, not having enough of it. 

With shaky legs, Ben moved back his seat and looked down at Poe before offering him a hand to help him to stand up. Poe gladly took it before sitting on the desk, still between Ben’s legs. His boyfriend was looking at him with heavy breaths but the glow of happiness on his face was blinding Poe and Poe leant forward, his hands on Ben’s neck and their foreheads against each other. 

 

“I won.” smirked Poe, teasing Ben by breathing against his lips. 

“I’m at your mercy.” smiled Ben, trying to reach Poe’s mouth for a kiss but the young man leant back, taking support with both hands on the desk, exposing his chest to Ben’s hungry eyes and his erection not being discreet in his trousers. 

 

He saw Ben looking at him with need and want and Poe never felt more beautiful in his whole life than at this moment. Ben had this effect on him. He was bringing the best in Poe. Poe began to open his shirt on his naked chest, slowly and he could see that Ben’s dick was already giving back signs of life. 

 

“I will be at your mercy.” answered Poe with a seductive smile.

“How do you want to do that?” asked Ben, nervousness back and Poe couldn’t let him going back there. It would ruin the mood and Poe was too aroused and in need of Ben’s hands on his body to let him do that. 

“I have been a very bad pilot.” said Poe, his foot pressing on Ben’s dick and he heard his breath hitching. Poe tried to not wince at how cheesy his reply soon but he was ready to suffer shame to have what he wanted. 

“Su...Supreme Leader doesn’t have...have time...to...to punish mere...mere pilot like you.” breathed Ben and Poe knew how struggling he was with the role-play stuff but he was trying and Poe was feeling fucking thankful for anyone who put Ben in his life.

“Even for your personal pilot?” asked Poe, with a cheeky wink, helping Ben to forget what they were doing and to immerse in their game. 

 

Ben stood up brutally, stepping in Poe’s personal space and Poe felt so small beneath him and it was thrilling. Ben closed with a rough hand his laptop before grabbing Poe’s shirt to bring closer their faces, the fire burning in his eyes electrifying Poe’s entire body.

 

“So I suppose the responsibility is mine.” growled Ben before catching Poe’s mouth in an hard kiss, full of teeth, battle of tongues and saliva. 

 

Poe crossed his legs around Ben’s waist before pressing him hard against his own body, letting his boyfriend ravishing his mouth. He pulled on Ben’s hair and the other man let a deep moan escaping, throwing waves of arousal in Poe’s erection. When they broke apart, out of breath, Ben didn’t lose a minute and he grabbed Poe, throwing on his shoulder before walking towards their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Poe was thrown on their bed and Ben was standing front of him, his whole stature being different than usually. His head was higher, his shoulders straighter as his back and he was standing like he was owning the room. It was all power and danger and thrilling but quite disturbing at first for Poe. Ben seemed to see Poe’s hesitation because he kind of collapsed on himself and looked away from Poe, losing all his confidence. Poe got on his knees, crawling on the bed to Ben and put his hands on his shoulders, taking Ben’s jaws between his fingers.

 

“What happens?” he asked, his thumbs redesigning Ben’s chin. 

“What if I hurt you?” answered Ben, chewing nervously on his lower lip.

“You will not. I trust you.” said Poe, kissing him chastely. 

“I never let him coming out.” said Ben and Poe got the feeling he was talking about Kylo like a wild animal, terrifying and unpredictable. 

“He is a part of you.” answered Poe. “But he is not you.” he finished, posing an hand on Ben’s heart. “Alright?” 

“Alright.” whispered back Ben, nodding, his hands on Poe’s waist. 

 

They stayed like that for few minutes, Poe caressing Ben’s hair and Ben stroking Poe’s waist. 

 

“I don’t know how do that.” whispered Ben after a long silence.

“Let me lead you.” answered Poe, taking one of Ben’s hands from his waist to make it slide on his chest to his throat. “Press but not too hard.” breathed Poe and Ben executed his order, choking slightly Poe. 

 

Poe moaned, his pelvis thrusting in the air with need as reaction to this new sensation. Ben took confidence while he saw Poe’s reaction and with his other hand, he teared down Poe’s shirt, exposing Poe’s muscular chest and Poe opened his eyes, slightly stunned before grinning. 

 

“Take off your clothes.” ordered Ben, his deep voice firm and sending shivers in Poe’s spine. 

 

Poe began to fumble quickly with his clothes but Ben ordered him to go slower while he took a seat front of the bed, his eyes never leaving Poe stripping down. Poe could feel Ben’s burning glance on him and he felt himself blushing. It was something new. Often, they were throwing each other’s clothes around the room to get naked as soon as they could. To have Ben taking his time to admire him, it was strange and Poe felt a little bit self-conscious about his body, not as athletic than Ben’s. 

 

“You’re beautiful.” whispered Ben and Poe threw a shy look to him before smiling. 

 

When Poe got fully naked, Ben got out of his chair. Poe was still on his knees in the middle of their bed when Ben began to take off his own clothes. Poe got closer to help him but Ben caught his wrist in his hand and Poe felt captivated by the authority filling Ben’s eyes. 

 

“You’re not authorized to touch me Flyboy!” said firmly the other man. 

 

Poe swallowed hard, his dick throbbing with want but he nodded and admired Ben’s body coming to light. Then he stood in all his glory. From his broad shoulders to the muscled chest to the strong legs, everything in his body was exuding power and Poe wanted to touch him so much. 

 

“On your hands and knees.” ordered Ben and Poe, slightly disappointed to not see Ben anymore, hesitated. He saw then a flicker of doubt in Ben’s look so he hurried hope to obey, feeling fully exposed to Ben’s eyes. 

 

He felt the mattress digging when Ben got on and he could feel him so close to him, his body heat brushing against Poe’s skin. Poe breathed in and out, trying to relax. He gasped and was startled when a hand slapped slightly his buttocks. Then, a hard body was pressed against his back and he could feel Ben’s prick pressing between his cheeks. 

 

“Don’t try to disobey me again Soldier!” growled a deep voice in his ear. “Understood?”

Poe nodded. Ben was really good at this stuff. He felt him grabbing his arse and Poe moaned deeply and the young man felt his lover grinning against his ear when Poe pressed back against Ben’s dick.

 

“You’re so impatient.” he chuckled, slightly mockering him. 

“I wanted you for so long Supreme Leader.” answered Poe, swallowing hard while Ben was leaving a whole string of kisses along Poe’s spine.

“You’re talking too much.” said Ben, pinching Poe’s nipples, making him gasp. 

 

Poe shut up except for shaky breaths coming from his mouth. Ben was now kissing his arse, slightly biting a cheek and Poe wanted to cry at how much good it felt. It was thrilling. Seeing Ben’s dominant side was wonderful. Not that Ben was never dominant in their bedroom but he always took care to assure Poe’s needs before his and to be gentle with him. But there, with the feeling that Ben was selfish, that Poe was there to satisfy him first, it was...incredible. More than Poe could have dreamt of it. 

 

“Bend over!” ordered again Ben and this time, Poe obeyed instantly. 

 

Poe was now on his forearms but when he felt a wet tongue licking his hole, his legs got shaky and he fell face first in the pillow, his knuckles becoming white while grabbing the sheets and moaning. 

 

“You like that?” asked Ben and when Poe looked at him, he saw his cheeky smile.

“Yes.” breathed out Poe and Ben gave him a smirk before going back to his task. 

 

Ben literally ate him out, licking between his cheeks and Poe moaned louder every time, pressing his arse harder in Ben’s face, not wanting him to stop for a second. It was too good. He barely was aware of it when Ben pushed one then two fingers in him, loosening his entry to welcome him. That was only when he felt Ben’s dick against his hole that he found back a little bit of focus. Ben’s hands were stroking with tender his hips.

 

“I want to hear you.” breathed out Ben while pushing slowly in Poe and both of them moaned when he was fully in. 

“Yes Supreme Leader.” gasped Poe. 

 

It took few thrusts for Ben to find Poe’s prostate and when he hit it, his lover screamed with pleasure. Then, Ben pounded in him with roughness like he never did before and Poe was loving it. Ben’s hand was still on his hip while the other one was caressing Poe’s bare back. Ben could feel Poe clenching tighter around him and they were both pretty close. The empty room was filled with just Poe’s moans, Ben’s grunts and the slapping of Ben’s thighs against Poe’s. Ben slid his hand in Poe’s hair and did something he always refused to do before. He pulled on it. Poe’s head threw back, exposing his throat and the young man gasped. His back seductively arched, giving a sinful view to Ben who pounded harder in him. 

Poe came with a scream before collapsing on the bed. Ben was still in him but trying to not crush him down with his body. After coming back from his climax, Poe, with sweat all over his face, blush and big eyes, looked at him, his cheek against the mattress, a lazy and ecstatic smile on his face. 

 

“You can use me to finish Supreme Leader.” he purred and Ben lost every control he got. 

 

He abandoned himself in Poe’s exhausted body, the other man still clenching around him. Then he came with a growl before collapsing on Poe’s body, his cheek resting between Poe’s shoulder blades. He licked some sweat on Poe’s skin and the other man chuckled before Ben kissed Poe’s neck.

They rest against each other for long minutes, Ben still in Poe, cuddling and trying to find their breath again. Ben slid out of Poe and his boyfriend moaned another time before turning around and taking Ben in his arms. Ben rest his head against Poe’s chest, listening to his pounding heart. He tightened his arms around Poe’s waist while Poe slid his fingers in Ben’s wet hair with the sweat. 

 

“I’m so proud of you.” whispered Poe before kissing Ben’s forehead. 

“Was it good?” asked Ben, already feeling the sleep calling for him.

“It was incredible.” answered Poe, chuckling slightly. “Thank you to have to do that for me.” he added.

“It was a pleasure.” yawned Ben. “We could do it again.” he added after few moments of silence. 

“You sure?” asked Poe, a little bit stunned but with pleasure.

“Yeah.” mumbled Ben. “But not too often.” he added with hesitation. 

“Alright.” whispered Poe, burying his nose in Ben’s hair.

“Maybe Kylo could interrogate Jacob.” smiled half-conscious Ben, drifting to sleep.

“I’m sure they would love that.” chuckled Poe. “Go to sleep Ben!” added Poe, cuddling him closer into his arms. “I get you.” 

 

But Ben was already sleeping and Poe joined him while rocking him in his arms. He got him.  He got Kylo Ren for a night. But he got Ben for life. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @midgardiannerd

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443563) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang)
  * [Stay a While](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681712) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang)




End file.
